DP One Shots
by secretsercher
Summary: A bunch of one shots consisting of mainly Derek and Chloe. I can't really describe any more considering their all one shots. Please check it out. R&R Come on I know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm planning on doing a bunch of one shots. Some may be songfics and yes I am taking request and if I choose your song/ idea I will give you a shout out. This is my first fanfic story so please any constructive criticism or even comments would be nice. Thanks. -Aly **

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own the darkest powers series. It all belongs to the genius mind of Kelly Armstrong **

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Tori and Simons snoring in our new hiding spot. I let my eyes adjust and saw there was no sign of Derek. I started to panic a little _What if they got HIM! _I heard the little voice go. I knew it was impossible they recovered that fast especially with my Aunt Lauren and Kit distracting the Edison group while we locate the other subjects. So where the hell is he!

I decided to go looking for him and soon found him sitting out side staring in the distance.

"What do you want" He grumbled. I know he didn't mean for it to sound harsh, because as soon as he said it his eyes widened just a little and I swear I heard a soft apology.

"I woke up and you were gone" I said. "I was worried so I went looking" as I said it my cheeks started to burn red.

"Why didn't you grab someone else you could've been hurt!" he whispered harshly

"S-sorry D-Derek" I stuttered

"Chloe you have to realize how dangerous it is right now." he said mimicking his other tone

"Y-you were o-out here alone t-to Derek." I stuttered out "I didn't want to waist time waking up one of those two! If you were in trouble I didn't want to waist what could be half an hour to save you." I said with more confidence

His eyes softened immediately knowing he was at fault to "Chloe I'm fine go back to bed" he said softly

"I c-can't sleep-p" I stuttered out remembering my horrid nightmare which consisted of me slamming my Aunt into her dead-rotting corpse and I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the thought of losing my last family member. My dad was still alive but the slightest contact with him would put him at risk.

"Chloe" I heard him whisper "I'm worried to"

I sat by his side he pulled me into a hug as the sobs racked through my body. We sat there for what felt like hours before I finally stopped crying. Derek looked at me worry clouding is beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Their going to be fine" he assured me

I nodded my head "I no" I said "b-but sh-she's al I have l-left"

"She's coming back." He said "and so is he" he added with a whisper.

I know I saw a tear slide down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away "Derek I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" he grunted

"Not s-stopping to think h-how you feel about all this" I said

"S'ok" he said pulling me into another hug after a while he spoke up "Chloe if Lauren and my dad don't make it back" he paused "you and me, we'll have each other right?"

I was a little shocked I hadn't ever seen a soft side of Derek. I looked into his breath taking eyes and said "Of course Derek. I'll always be there for you."

"Good Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you" he said softly

"Derek."

"Yeah." He said

"I-I don't know how t-to tell you th-this"

"Chloe you can tell me anything you know that" he said with concern in his voice.

"I like you Derek" I said "more than just friends" I added

He just stared at me for a little while with shock in his eyes. "This was a mistake." I said. "I'm s-sorry I'll g-go" I stuttered out

As I got up to go I felt a grip on my arm "Don't go Chloe" he pleaded "please" as I turned back to Derek he pulled me in for a kiss and it was everything I hoped it would be. Our lips only parted when air became necessary. We had our foreheads pressed together and he whispered "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" as the words escaped his lips I couldn't help the smile on my face.

The rest of the world was slipping away, as well as my worries and fears. Right now all that mattered was Derek, and the unbelievable joy I was feeling.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" I asked, blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Yeah" he replied, joy clear on his face. Before I knew it he pulled my in for another kiss.

**So there you have it my first one shot, in my first story. How do you like it? Did I get it right? And please don't hesitate to comment/ give constructive criticism. Thanks :)**

**-Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

**My last story was very short and I feel bad about that so here I am the day after posting writing another one. I have an idea for a song but I'm not entirely sure ho to write it into a story so I'm terribly sorry if you were looking for a songfics today, you'll just have to wait and see what the future will bring. ;) ok fine I'll start the story. But first I gotta tell you that I don't own the darkest powers series. But how cool would it be if I did!**

**Derek's POV**

We were running again, from the Edison Group. We had a year to relax, we even found an experiment last month. Her name is Mila Andrews and she's a water half demon. She had no clue what she was, and she was happy to find out she wasn't crazy like everyone was telling her she was. She's become close friends with Chloe, and even got Tori to smile a few times. "Derek" I heard someone say "what are you doing up?" I realized it was Chloe as she sat beside me and pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered.

"Couldn't sleep" I grunted. Even though I could've slept for days, I was actually looking out for any signs of danger.

"Me neither" She sighed. I pulled her in for a hug because she was uncontrollably shivering at this point.

"What's bothering you Clo?" I asked.

"It's Mila" She said "Theirs something off about her. L-like something in her just hates all of us. I c-can't shake the feeling"

"It's alright Clo." I said "We'll figure it out, I promise" As I said it I felt a sharp pain in my head and soon fell unconscious.

**Chloe's POV**

I sat there, speechless looking for the reason Derek was unconscious. I soon found it, Mila was standing there holding a metal rod, fear clear in her eyes.

"Mila what the hell!" I shouted as I ran to Derek to check his pulse. I let out a small sigh of relief when he was breathing normally, but soon the anger rolled through me again. "You could've KILLED him"

"Chloe. I-I don't know what came over me" she said, pure shock in her voice

"I knew we couldn't trust you. I knew it! But what did Chloe do? I just had to do the right thing. I had to take you in and become your friend! You could've killed Derek" I yelled tears flowing freely down my cheek "You need to get OUT of here! OUT! I won't let you hurt anyone else! Do you hear me?"

"Yes Chloe. I understand can you please hear me out on this first?" she pleaded. I knew she was sincere but at that moment I didn't want to hear it.

"No! Grab you things and get out." I yelled as I tended to the wound on Derek's head.

"Chloe please." She asked

After a moment of consideration I gave in "You have 5 minutes before I drag you out of here my self." I said harshly. She looked purely shocked. Probably because I almost never yell, and when I do it's normally pointed towards Derek.

"I don't know what came over me" she said, fear and guilt in her eyes. "I was sound asleep Chloe. I swear it! When I woke up I was holding the metal bar and Derek was on the ground. I have no clue what happened" tears were flowing down her face "Chloe I know I have to go. For the safety of the others, but I have no money Chloe, and I have nowhere to go."

I pulled her into a hug. "I can give you 200 dollars ok" I said. Damn so much for staying strong.

"Thank you Chloe. You're such a good friend" she said

"Now go." I said "Please before the others wake up"

…,,,…

**Derek's POV**

I woke up and there was a killer pain on the back of my head "I placed my hand there to investigate and found a bandage. What the hell! Ok what's the last thing you remember? _You were talking to our mate you dumbass how could you forget that?_ Shut up I told my inner wolf how can you know she's my mate if I've never kissed her? _Because she pulls you in, in everyway possible and you're to dumb to act on it and kiss the damn girl! _Shut up I'm getting off topic. Okay so I was talking to Chloe about Mila. Then what? Ughhh I hate not knowing all my facts. I opened my eyes to find Chloe staring at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"Couple hours" she stated

"Chloe what the hell happened?" I asked

"Mila." She stated

"CRAP! She didn't hurt you did she!" I yelled and I heard myself growl

"No Derek I'm fine, and she's gone." She stated I felt my self calm down a little when I knew she didn't lay a hand on my Chloe _MY Chloe? _I heard my inner voice say _So you admit it you do like her! _We'll see

"Gone?" I asked when she said she's gone "What do you mean gone?"

"She left" She said "I couldn't let her hurt you or anyone else I care about"

My heart skipped a beat when she said she cares about me "That's probably for the best." I stated

"I'm not so sure anymore Derek." She said "S-she needed our h-help and I m-made her go."

"Chloe she could've killed me. If she did that to you I would've personally ripped her head off" I said. Anger rising at the thought of my Chloe being hurt or worse killed._ My Chloe you said it again! _I shushed my inner wolf so I could listen to Chloe tell me what happened. "Chloe you did the right thing." I said. Even though I wasn't sure giving $200 to a girl who nearly killed me when money was tight was a good thing, but it made Chloe feel better so I let it be.

"I know" she said "but I still fell kinda b-bad about it-t" I didn't what to start yelling at her for feeling bad about kicking Mila out so I just pulled her in for a hug. _Now kiss her. _My wolf said. No! _Just do it!_ No! _Wuss. _Shut up! _No. _FINE!I wanted to kiss her but now didn't seem like the right time so I pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead.

Chloe looked up at me "Derek you missed" she said looking at me, smile on her face.

"Wha-" I was cut off by her kissing me. After the shock was gone I pulled her in closer and kissed her back.

"GET OFF MY NIECE YOU FILTHY MUTT!" I heard what must've been Lauren yell. "Chloe are you ok? Did he assault you?" then she looked at me accusingly

"No Lauren!" she put emphasis on Lauren to show how mad she was at her because she didn't bother to show she was family. "He is not a filthy Mutt! And to be clear I kissed HIM!" she yelled. Them she stood up grabbing my hand and walked out of the room. Lauren just stood there with her mouth opened wide.

"Thank you" I said

"For what?" she asked

"For sticking up for me I guess." I said shyly

"It's no problem" She said "I just. I-I really l-like you Derek and what she said i-it just made me angry. She had no right to say any of that."

I pulled her in for another kiss and she immediately kissed me back. I was glad I didn't have to hold back my feelings for Chloe I didn't even know I had.

**There you go people! This one is a little longer I know it's still short but there will be more to come I swear. I have school tomorrow so I probably won't up date again tomorrow. But I'll post at least once a week. Ya so peace out people. Lol im a loser ok byee.**

**-Aly**


End file.
